1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to emergency equipment and more particularly, to safety equipment used at sea adapted to hold signaling devices and produce distress signals with these devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Equipment used at sea for safety and distress signaling is well known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,794 dated, Jun. 4, 1991, there is disclosed a miniature transceiver concealed on a person which transmits a coded UHF homing signal upon receipt of a coded initiation signal U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,340, dated May. 7, 1991, discloses a transmitter generating three sequential signals for use in identifying a particular transmitter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,910, dated Jun. 12, 1990, disclosed an emergency location marker system carried by a vessel for marking a location on the water and signaling. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,860, dated Apr. 11, 1989, discloses a wrist mounted monitor which stores upper and lower emergency levels and transmits an emergency signal when the levels are detected. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,677, dated Mar. 28, 1989, discloses a helium locator balloon having streamer strips attached constituting tuned radar reflective dipole strips. Each device is suitable for sending certain signals. They are, although, lacking adaption for use by a person thrown overboard. The need exists for a device adapted to be attached to a person at sea which includes numerous locating devices. There are more than one device included in the event that some devices do not work or are defective. It is also necessary to include a device which is activated upon entrance into the water, in case the user is in shock and, thus, unable to activate the device.